dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Z: Majin Vegetto
Dragon Ball Z: Majin Vegetto is a takeoff of Majin Ryan's videos since it seems he will not be continuing it. If anyone feels this should not be done, contact me. I will try to update this everyday if I can. Anyways, let's begin! 'A New Threat, Vegetto?' As Vegetto started to reach ten, Buu Struggled to find a solution to his situation but to no avail, "Ten!" Vegetto said and began to pour all his energy into one final attack, "KA,ME,HA,ME,HA!!" and blasted Buu with all the strength he had and annihilated Buu without leaving a single trace of him behind with the remainder of the wave heading into deep space. Time seemed to stand still for Vegetto as he reflected, "It was the only way to free them... at least our boy's power will not be used for evil anymore and I can revive them with the dragonballs on New Namek." Just as Vegetto finished Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo materialized out of thin air. After looking at each outer and making sure they weren't dead Gohan was the first to speak: "How come we didn't perish along with Buu?" "Apparently, in a last ditch effort to save himself Buu must have ejected us from his body in the hopes of us taking the blast for him, looks like it backfired on him." said Piccolo. "Yah, our dad's kicked Majin Buu's Butt!" said Trunks. But as they were reuniting and making plans to find the dragonballs to wish back everyone on earth back to life, a small piece of Buu, too small to regenerate from had landed onto Vegetto and was quickly absorbed into his body, this piece of Buu contained a small part of Babadi's magic used used to turn people, willing or not into his army of Majins. Vegetto's body began to power up and spasm, lightning surrounding his body. Gohan looked over to Vegetto whose forehead now housed the majin symbol, "DAD, what's going on?!" "I-I don't know! GWAH!! AHHHHH!" Vegetto then turned Super Sayian 2, gained black lines under his eyes and began to grin at Gohan. "Dad, Vegeta, are you alright?" Vegetto did not reply, instead he extended his fingers and shot a beam though Piccolo instantly killing him. Gohan, angered by seeing his closest friend die a second time powered up to Mystic Super Sayian 1 and prepared to face down Vegetto. 'Gohan Vs. Majin Vegetto' "Gohan, you really don't know what your getting into taking on the most powerful being in the universe, but you would making a decent punching bag to test my newly augmented strength on." Vegetto said as he cocked his head. He grinned devilishly. "Goten, Trunks, get away from here, I have a feeling things are going to get intense." "No, Gohan, we need to be here in case we need to fuse!" Trunks said with determination. "Vary well, be careful." Gohan said. Vegetto then charged at Gohan and began to punch him rapidly in succession before Gohan managed to hit Vegetto's chin whih his shin. Quickly shaking it off Vegetto kicked Gohan knocking him to the ground. "(Damn, I'm giving it my all but I haven't even scratched him, well let's try this then.) KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!" Vegetto braced himself and was hit full blast. "(Yes! I've got him!) Had enough?" The smoke cleared with Vegetto standing where he was. "Did you really think I would be defeated by that puny attack? Your not my son, If you were I would have to actually try to fight!" said Vegetto. "Looks can be deceiving, I haven't even used my full power yet! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A blinding flash of light enveloped Gohan for a minute, and when it receded Gohan's hair turn golden with lighting surrounding his body. "Now dad, if your still in that body somewhere I'll find a way to bring you back." Gohan said. "Your power seems to have increased quite a bit. Maybe now I'll have to actually try!" Vegetto said. 'A Fighting Chance, Mystic Super Sayian 2?' Wasting no time, Gohan moved with lighting speed and began to pummel Vegetto, and after multiple punches, caused him to bleed. Wiping the blood off his chin Vegetto stated, "Impressive, you actually managed to hurt me. You are a worthy opponent. But don't let that go to your head, I'm still stronger then you can ever hope to be." "We'll just see about that." Gohan said. The two rushed into each outer and began to clash only this time they were even in power with each blow being met by the outer and for several minutes both Gohan and Vegetto were evenly matched in power nether one showing any signs of weakness or openings, but consistent battling takes it's toll on even the most skilled of fighters as Gohan began to falter in speed. Vegetto, taking advantage of the opportunity, slammed his fist into Gohan's chest knocking the breath of him as he plummeted to the ground. "Final Kamehameha!" Vegetto positioned himself in a matter similar to Vegeta but using Goku's Kamehameha attack. "Fire!" The attack hit but no one was there. Gohan appeared behind Vegetto, part of his gi torn, bruised with blood dripping in a few places. "Oh, good aim slick. That might have hurt if it had hit me full on." Gohan said. "Cockyness will only get you so far. Perhaps you weren't a total waste of time, Playtime's over, time to show you my full power!" "HAAAAAAAAA..." Vegetto began to power up yet again causing to whole earth to tremble and shake. "His power is rising exponentially, if he keeps it up at this rate, the whole earth with be ripped apart!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" A blinding flash erupted from Vegetto as he finished and when it disappeared, he turned to Gohan. "Now, let's see how much my powers have increased-huh?" He turned to see Goten and Trunks Perform the Fusion Dance. "Fu-sion,HA!" A Bright light enveloped the two Demi-Sayians and when the light reseeded, Super Sayian 3 Gotenks stood where the two boys were. "The Hero of Justice has arrived!" Vegetto only grinned at the latest development and flatly stated, "You don't scare me, you know you only have 30 Minutes before your fusion wears off while mine's permanent." Gotenks stood beside Gohan. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you'll win! You may have our dads but we'll find a way to return you to your non-majin self even if we have to pummel you until you can't fight back!" Gotenks said. "I'd like to see you try, Maybe you'll get lucky but don't get your hopes up because I'm not holding back, Hahahahahahaha." Category:Fan Fiction Category:das ist blöd sorry